Many athletes, trainers, therapists and others involved in fitness and training endorse the use of various types of massage devices and techniques to achieve myofascial relief, as well as other benefits. These benefits include improved balance, posture, reduction of chronic pain, improved flexibility, enhanced range of motion, as well as general well-being and alleviation of stress.
Fascia is a type of dense, connective tissue which surrounds muscles, bones, joints and other parts of the body. This tissue can become inflamed, thick, tough and knotted causing pain in areas termed “trigger points.” Many therapists and trainers recommend the use of myofascial release massage to treat these trigger point areas, including self-applied massage exercises.
Traditionally there are various self-applied exercises that an individual can perform which do not require the presence or assistance of an attendant or masseuse. These exercises often involve the use of some type of device such as a simple roller. Rollers used for self-myofascial release and massage therapy will also help develop balance and alignment. These rollers are generally resilient rollers of materials such as rubber or heat-sealed EVA foams and are available in different lengths, diameters and surface textures. Conventional foam rollers will, to some extent, compress soft tissue. Using these rollers in various fashions, such as performing simple exercises in which the individual rolls the roller against a part of the user's body may improve blood flow and tissue flexibility. However, the effect is often limited and relatively superficial and these type rollers do not provide the deeper and thorough massage effect necessary to achieve effective myofascial release.